NSABP Protocol B-09: A Protocol to Compare Combined Chemotherapy with and without Tamoxifen in the Management of Patients with Surgically Curable Breast Cancer, regardless of the hormonal receptors. NSABP Protocol B-06: The only protocol in the world to compare worth of segmental mastectomy with and without breast radiation with total mastectomy plus axillary dissection. All patients undergo axillary dissection and those with histologically positive axillary nodes receive adjuvant chemotherapy. It is the only known clinical trial testing the biological and clinical significance of breast cancer multicentricity. Furthermore, it will give us a great deal of information on whether breast radiation is necessary or even desirable in all patients after breast cancer conservative operation. In fact, we are trying to prove, that the presence or absence of distant micrometastases more closely correlates with survival rate than variation in local therapy. The specific aims of these prospective, controlled and randomized studies are to provide data from a sufficient number of patients utilizing specific protocols to answer specific questions relative to the efficiency of certain therapeutic modalities in the management of primary cancer, at the local and systemic levels.